Amor À Segunda Vista
by Kagome Naegino
Summary: Eles se conheceram no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio dela. Por parte dela, foi “amor à primeira vista”, mas por ele, de primeiro foi rejeição. Agora que ele percebeu o que deixou escapar, pode ser tarde demais.
1. Default Chapter

****

Amor À Segunda Vista

Sinopse: Eles se conheceram no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio dela. Por parte dela, foi "amor à primeira vista", mas por ele, de primeiro foi rejeição. Agora que ele percebeu o que deixou escapar, pode ser tarde demais.

****

Cap. 1

Colégio novo, vida nova.

O sinal tocou. Todos os alunos do imenso colégio se dirigiam aos prédios. Um para o colegial, e outro para o Ensino Médio. Ela, Kagome Higurashi, foi para o novo colégio, Shikon No Tama, já com amizades. Sango era o nome dela. Sempre acompanhara Kagome desde a primeira série. Eram inseparáveis. Ambas estavam nervosas, pois tinham acabado de passar da oitava série. Naquele dia, tudo correu bem, conheciam algumas pessoas do colégio. Mais algumas semanas e elas foram se enturmando. Sango conheceu uma garota, chamada Kikyou, e a apresentou a Kagome. Também conheceram Rin, que era muito alegre e engraçada.

Kagome, na primeira impreensão, achou Kikyou simpática. Muitos gostavam dela. E as duas eram incrivelmente parecidas. Rápido elas já conversavam como velhas amigas. Na Segunda semana de aula, um garoto, Miroku, conhecido de Kikyou, apresentou a elas um Meio-Youkai, chamado Inuyasha. Ele estava no segundo ano. O colégio era um dos poucos em Tókio que aceitava Youkais. Kagome o achou muito atraente. Logo, na aula de Educação Física, eles se conheceram melhor.

Olá! Você é a Kagome, não?

Sim. Prazer. Já te conhecia, minha amigas falam tanto sobre você...

Ah... Eu já não te conheço de algum lugar?

Um... Estranho, eu também tenho essa impreenssão... – Disse Kagome. Os dois se olhavam, extremamente compenetrados um no olhar do outro. Quando se deram por si, viraram os rostos, meio envergonhados. Então, Kagome lembrou.

Acho que você era aquele garotinho chato, amigo do meu amigo, que adorou me pertubar na colônia de férias da Quinta série.

AH! Eu me lembro. Poxa, mas você era chata!

Eu que digo...

Hey, Kagome, venha, é a sua vez, deixe a conversa pra depois. – Disse a professora de Ed. Física, séria, a chamando para arremessar a bola de Handbol e tentar marcar um gol.

Depois a gente se fala. – Disse ela. Ele apenas deu um mínimo sorriso e se sentou num banco, que contornava a quadra. Quando a aula acabou, Inuyasha rapidamente subiu até o último andar, foi até o fim do corredor e entrou numa pequena sala. Ele era um dos alunos que trabalhava na rádio do colégio. No recreio tocava músicas, haviam alguns programas, avisos de secretaria, enfim.

Naquele mesmo dia, estava rolando um boato de que Sango estava apaixonada por Inuyasha. Kagome, quando ouviu o boato, sentiu alguma coisa a incomodando. No fim da aula, resolveu perguntar à Sango se era verdade.

Hey, Sango... eu ouvi uns boatos..

Sim, Kagome?

É verdade que você está gostando do Inuyasha? – Naquela hora, Sango se engasgou com o lanche que estava comendo.

O QUE! EU? Gostando do Inuyasha? Quem te contou isso?

Então é verdade?

Não, é lógico que é mentira! Eu vou procurá-lo agora e...

Não, Sango-chan, se você quer que isso não se espalhe, melhor deixar longe dos ouvidos dele. Afinal, ele é um Youkai cachorro e tem a audição apuradíssima.

Ah... Tudo bem, é melhor mesmo. Quer um pouco? – Disse ela, oferecendo o lanche a Kagome. As duas tinham se sentado debaixo de uma árvore.

Não, arigatou. Eu trouxe um lanche. Disse ela, tirando o seu próprio lanche da mochila. Logo em seguida, chegou Kikyou, toda sorridente.

Olá, meninas! Tudo bem? A gente ainda não tinha se falado hoje...

É mesmo. Onde estava? – Perguntou Sango.

Ah, estava ali, conversando com Miroku e Inuyasha! Eles são realmente muito gente boa.

Sim. O Inuyasha, parece que está mais legal... – Disse Kagome.

Você já o conhecia? – Perguntou Kikyou.

Sim, mas foi na Quinta série. Ele adorava pertubar. Parece que a coisa mudou de figura.

Hey, vocês ficaram sabendo que hoje tem debate com as chapas concorrentes do grêmio? – Disse Sango animada, vendo que Miroku, Inuyasha e outras garotas estavam trazendo alguns equipamentos da rádio, e os montando num pequeno palquinho, que haviam colocado lá desde cedo.

Não... Quais serão as chapas? – Perguntou Kikyou, meio desintressada.

Uma de cada ano. São três candidatos.

Ai... Logo hoje vou Ter que assistir essa palestra, eu tinha que limpar o Higurashi Jinja...

Calma, Kagome. Você não percebeu que as aulas hoje foram menores? A última aula será o debate. – Disse Sango.

Ah sim... Então tá ótimo.

Por mim tanto faz.. Prefiro ir embora... Bom, gente, eu vou dar uma andada por aí, antes que o intervalo acabe. – Kikyou se levantou e rapidamente sumiu de vista. Logo apareceu Rin.

Não vou com a cara dessa garota... Acho que ela ainda vai dar problema... – Disse Rin, se sentando com as amigas.

Que nada, Rin. Ela parece bem amigável. – Disse Sango.

Pra mim, fica somente no PARECE mesmo. Hey, kagome você... Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!

Oi? – Kagome estava com os pensamentos perdidos. Rin olhou na direção em que ela olhava e associou as coisas.

Ah sim, entendo...

O que? – Perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

Nada. Vai Ter eleição de representante de turma. Kagome, você é boa, porque não se candidata?

Eu? Você acha?

Claro! Vai ser ótimo!

Então tá. Eu tento.

Então vamos, porque quando acabar o intervalo as inscrições acabam. – As três foram até uma mesinha, perto de sua sala e inscreveram Kagome. Quando ela foi listar o nome, reparou que o de Kikyou constava na lista. Quando estavam indo para a palestra, ela comentou isso com Sango e Rin.

Ah, é lógico que você ganha! – Disse Rin, confante.

Eu torço por você, Kagome! – Disse Sango.

'Brigada, meninas. – Logo elas chegaram ao local da palestra. Em poucos minutos aquilo ficou hiper lotado. Kagome estava na frente, ao lado de Kikyou e Sango. Rin fora para o outro lado, estava a conversar com alguém que as meninas não identificaram.

Na palestra inteira, Kagome nem prestou atenção no que as pessoas falavam, apenas olhava fixamente Inuyasha, e esse também a mirava. Os alunos podiam fazer perguntas, além dos professores, e quem pegava as perguntas era Inuyasha. Este fazia muito sucesso com as meninas. Ao invés de perguntas, o que mais recebia eram bilhetinhos. Apenas os guardava no bolso e fazia pouco caso. Quando a palestra acabou, Kagome foi direto pra casa, ou seja, o Higurashi Jinja. Ele ficava bem pertinho do colégio, então, ia a pé.

No trajeto, apenas uma coisa martelava sua cabeça. Uma coisa que não lhe agradava muito.

__

O Inuyasha hoje estava lindo. Porque não consegui tirar os olhos dele? Ele é tão legal. Apesar de xingar com facilidade e ser reclamão, ele é legal. Muitas garotas parecem gostar do Inuyasha. Mas ele naturalmente ajuda. Quem não resistiria a um garoto alto, de bom físico, com cabelos compridos e prateados e olhos cor de âmbar? Essas duas últimas características o tornam muito mais belo... Mas eu... Não, será que... SERÁ QUE EU ESTOU GOSTANDO DO INUYASHA? – Pensava ela, consigo mesma. O resto da tarde, apenas remoeu isso. Estava gostando do Inuyasha. Mas só havia tido um mês de aula ainda... Não podia ser...


	2. Amigas, amigas Intrigas à parte

****

Cap. 2

Amigas, amigas. Intrigas à parte

Kagome estava gostando do novo colégio. Tinha bastante coisa para se fazer. Uma das suas preferidas era conversar com Inuyasha. Os dois eram ótimos amigos, se davam bem, apesar de às vezes terem uma briga ou outra. Inuyasha estava se revelando bem mais carinhoso com Kikyou. Isso não deixava Kagome tão feliz. Principalmente pelo fato de que Sango estava dando um empurrãozinho na relação dos dois. Um dia, o coordenador do colégio foram até a sala das meninas.

Bom dia. Eu sou o coordenador, me chamo Myouga e programo vários enventos do colégio. Bom, tenho duas notícias. A primeira, será eleito um representante de turma. Ele comparecerá a reuniões com professores, terá maior responsabilidade sobre a turma e outras coisas mais. A Segunda, teremos atividades extras durante os fins de semana. Teremos no Sábado e no domingo atividades como, natação, canto, torcida, esportes, arco-e-flecha e manejo com espadas. Também queremos montar uma banda do colégio. O colégio no fim de semana será mais um clube mesmo, nada de aulas. Espero que todos já saibam o que querem fazer. Vocês podem fazer mais de uma atividade e se vocês se inscreverem, a presença de vocês contará pontos em cada bimestre. Espero Ter sido entendido. Até mais. – E assim, frio como sempre fora, o coordenador saiu, se dirigindo a turma seguinte. Logo depois de sua saída, só se ouviam comentários:

Kagome, porque você não faz arco-e-flecha? Você já pratica um pouco no templo, vai ser ótimo! – Disse Sango.

Sim, eu estava pretendendo e...

Meninas, será que a minha aula está interrompendo vocês? – Disse a professora Kaede. Uma velha que todos consideravam chata, que era professora de matemática.

Desculpe professora. – Disse Kagome. A professora apenas olhou para o grupo e continuou a matéria. Dias depois, a coordenadora, Kagura, foi até as salas, escolher os representantes. Muitos na sala de Kagome se inscreveram. A votação foi aberta. Das meninas, quem estava brigando eram Kikyou e Kagome. Kagome era a preferida por todos, pois Sango fizera uma pesquisa na sala. No fim, acabou que...

Kagome, parabéns, você é a nova representante! – Disse Kagura, mais simpática do que o normal. Kagome tinha vencido os outros por 12 votos a 5 ou 3. Kikyou perdeu feio. Apenas um voto, e foi o dela mesma. Naquele mesmo dia, haveria uma reunião com os novos representantes. Kikyou, na saída, saiu correndo, soltando fumaça pela cabeça. Ficou no pátio, junto com toda a "galera". Kagome teve de ir à reunião, mas quando ela acabou, não gostou nada das novas notícias.

Kagome, tenho uma coisa pra te contar... – Disse Rin, com cara de "quem comeu e não gostou".

O que? – Disse Kagome, vendo a cara de Rin.

O Inuyasha pediu pra namorar com a Kikyou. E ela aceitou...– Um raio parecia Ter partido Kagome. Não acreditava naquilo. Apenas virou as costas e deu-se por Ter ido embora. Chegou em casa, se trancou no quarto e pôs-se a chorar. Logo, o telefone tocou.

Alô? – Disse Kagome, tentando disfarçar a voz.

Ah, eu sabia que você o amava, Kagome... – Disse Rin, do outro lado da linha.

O que?

Não se faça de desentendida. Olha, pra animar as coisas, fiquei sabendo que vai Ter um luau numa praia de uma cidade aqui perto no mês que vem, o meu amigo que está organizando. Que tal nós irmos?

Não sei... Não estou animada...

Anda, Kagome, resolve porque se não for, eu já dou o convite para a Sango...

Tudo bem, eu vou. Pensando bem, é uma boa pra mim esquecer tudo isso.

Ah! É assim que se fala! Bom, vou desligar. Amanhã a gente se vê! Beijinhos...

Tchau, Rin! – Assim, o mês se passou. Inuyasha e Kikyou sempre andavam juntos e mostrando a todo mundo que eram namorados. Apenas na Sexta-feira antes de Kagome e Rin irem, o casal ficou um pouco estranho... Mas nada demais... Pelo menos era o que Kagome achava.

Ela e Rin já estavam de malas prontas. Passariam o fim de semana na cidade em que ocorreria o lual.

Bom, está tudo aqui... Vamos indo? O ônibus é daqui a pouco.

Sim, vamos! – Elas estavam na casa de Rin, pois a rodoviária era bem perto dali. Foram a pé até lá e se puseram a espera o ônibus conversando e tomando sorvete. Quando foram olhar, o ônibus estava quase saindo sem elas. Ambas eram bem distraídas. Entraram às pressas e se sentaram.

Ufa! Que bom que conseguimos... Se não só teria ônibus amanhã... – Disse Kagome, pondo sua mala no chão e apoiando os pés nela.

Realmente...

Rin, demora muito para chegarmos?

Umas duas horas... Chegaremos às seis. Lá as coisas são tão legais quanto aqui em Tókio. Podemos até fazer umas comprinhas! – Disse Rin, animada.

Será que terá alguém que conhecemos lá?

Provavelmente sim. Alguns conhecidos do colégio, porque?

Não, nada...

Sei...

_Queria que o Inuyasha estivesse lá..._– Disse Kagome baixinho, para Rin não ouvir.

Assim se seguiu a viagem, tranqüila e com autos papos entre as garotas. Mais atrás um pouco, perto do último banco do ônibus, se encontrava um belo jovem.

_Eu estarei..._


	3. O Luau

****

Cap. 3

O Luau

Quando chegaram, Kagome e Rin fizeram a festa. Já que estavam enjoadas dos shoppings de Tókio, fizeram uma visita a um dos 3 maiores shoppings da cidade. Este, tinha 5 andares. 4 somente de lojas e um com 10 salas de cinema. O shopping ocupava um enorme quarteirão e bastante tempo das meninas também. Gastaram realmente uma NOTA em roupas, sapatos, acessórios, e todo tipo de quinquilharia. No fim, encerraram o dia com um bom cinema. Saíram do shopping às 11:45pm. Mas elas não perceberam, que a todo canto que iam, alguém as seguia. Quando chegaram na casa do amigo de Rin, onde iam ficar, elas simplesmente entraram, se arrumaram, e foram dormir. O amigo de Rin, Sesshoumaru, apesar de ser aparentemente frio, se divertia muito, e depois de algum tempo se soltava. Ele era bem legal e Kagome jurava que Rin queria algo mais do que amizade com o garoto... Assim como ela queria com Inuyasha.

__

Garota, vê se me esquece! –

Não, sou eu quem você ama! Esquece aquela menininha ridícula e vem ficar comigo!

Me larga! Nós já terminamos o namoro faz tempo! Me esquece! – Ele saiu correndo e deixando ela para trás. Se sentia bem mais aliviado. Já não agüentava mais. Agora ele ia por sua vida no lugar, e a primeira coisa que faria...

Posso falar com ela?

Sim, só um instante... Filha! Tem um jovem querendo falar com você! – Ela desceu as escadas. Estava simplesmente estonteante. Era muito linda e ele não percebera aquilo durante aquele imenso tempo.

Posso falar com você?

Sim, venha, vamos sentar lá perto da Goshinboku! – Disse ela, sempre carinhosa com ele, de um jeito especial. Os dois se sentaram debaixo da árvore e se puseram a conversar. Ela despetalava uma bonita flor azul.

Pode falar! – Disse ela, com seu sorriso sempre amigável.

Olha... Já faz três meses que eu terminei meu namoro... E nesse tempo, a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça é você...

Que...?

Eu percebi que não amava a ela, e sim você...

Mas...

Kagome, eu te amo! Eu quero muito ficar com você...

Inuyasha... – A jovem olhou com para o chão, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

INUYASHA! – Kagome acordou de subto. Tinha dormido no sofá da sala, e assustara até Rin e Sesshoumaru quando acordou. O apartamento de Sesshoumaru não era grande. Ele ficava ali porque era mais perto da faculdade. Rin e Sesshoumaru faziam café quando Kagome acordara.

Vejo que você sonha bastante com meu irmão... – Disse Sesshoumaru, tirando as panquecas do microondas.

Inuyasha? Ele é seu irmão? – Disse Kagome, super corada.

Sim, infelizmente... Rin me contou que não conseguiu dormir direito, você não parava de sussurar o nome dele... – Disse ele, com um sorriso debochado.

Hey, Rin!

Pode ficar calma, é segredo... – Disse ele pondo as panquecas na mesa. Ele e Rin logo começaram a comer.

Vem, Kagome! Vai ficar aí no sofá olhando o nada? – Disse Rin com uma panqueca na boca. Kagome logo se sentou à mesa e começou a comer. Comeu tanto, que chegava a assustar.

Kagome, que fome, hein? – Disse Rin, olhando a amiga comer a Quinta pilha enorme de panqueca. A partir da terceira pilha, Sesshoumaru deixou as panquecas por conta dela.

Suas roupas novas ficarão pequenas antes mesmo de usá-las. – Disse Sesshoumaru vendo TV.

Acabei...

Kagome, aqui perto tem uma praia linda, é bem legal, que tal irmos lá? Tá um calor...– Disse Rin, animada com a nova idéia.

Claro! Está calor mesmo... – As duas foram para o quarto de estudos, onde ficaram suas malas e se trocaram. Rin vestiu um biquini laranja claro, um boné branco e colocou uma saia de crochê bege com rasteira laranja. Kagome colocou um biquini azul com um shortinho estampado com pequenas estrelinhas. Colocou uma viseira e um chinelo branco e azul. Ambas tinham um belo corpo, mas não faziam questão de exibi-lo. Mas inconscientemente acabavam o fazendo. Quando saíram, encontraram Sesshoumaru na mesma posição, ainda vendo TV, mas agora ele usava óculos escuros, chinelos, regata e bermuda. Elas já iam saindo com suas bolsas de praia, mas os comentários dele as impediram.

Hey, me esperem... Nossa, Kagome, apesar de comer muito, você é bem bonita... E Rin, você ta bem diferente do que da última vez, te olhando com essas roupas... – Disse ele abaixando os óculos e olhando as duas de cima a baixo, as deixando meio vermelhas. Ele adorava fazer isso com as garotas.

Você também vai, Seshoumaru? – Disse Rin abrindo a porta.

Não, só vesti essas roupas porque vou dormir... Lógico que vou! – Disse ele, meio debochado e indo com elas até a praia. A praia era bem cuidada e assim, se tornava muito bela. Era de frente para o comércio.

Kagome e Rin, atraiam bastante olhares e comentários dos garotos. Na calçada, em cima da praia, um em especial, andava de skate, observando quem estava na praia. Ele a viu e a ficou admirando. Não via alguém tão bonita assim fazia muito tempo... PAFT! Ele caiu do skate. Foi um tombo bonito, causando alguns deboches do grupo.

Mas não são...

Sim, são...

Que beleza, hein?

Como?

Calma, também tenho direitos... Mas eu acho que você estava com o olho colado na...

Também tenho direitos... – Disse ele, debochado, e indo embora em cima do skate.

Hey, que tal ficarmos aqui? – Disse Rin, colocando sua bolsa na mesinha com guarda-sol e chamando Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Kagome também deixou seus pertences ali e ela e Rin logo estenderam suas cangas e foram tomar sol. Sesshoumaru ficou na mesa, sentado, bebendo água de côco. Quando as duas se viraram, para tomar sol nas costas e pernas, Sesshoumaru não parava de pensar.

_Mas elas são lindas mesmo..._ – Pensava ele, corado.

Mais tarde, quando foi anoitecendo, os três deram uma andada pela cidade, para Kagome conhecê-la. Era muito bonita e interessante. Tinha muitos pontos legais de se ir, afinal, era uma cidade turística. Às sete da noite, eles chegaram no apartamento e Sesshoumaru saiu uma hora depois, para terminar os preparativos do luau. Kagome e Rin decidiram ir depois, iriam se arrumar e organizar algumas coisas. Quando foram, já eram 9:00pm. O pessoal foi chegando lá prás 10:30pm. Muitos garotos, amigos de Sesshoumaru tentavam puxar conversa com Kagome e Rin. Alguns até as cantaram. Ambas estavam lindas.

Kagome usava um biquíni verde, que na parte de baixo tinha pequenas fivelas dos lados. Por cima, usava um vestido verde fino, de amarrar e um pouco curto. Também estava destacando uma linda gargantilha com três pedrinhas verde-esmeralda. Rin usava uma saia jeans e uma blusinha vermelha de amarrar atrás do pescoço.

Tudo estava ocorrendo o melhor possível. Tinham bastante atrações no luau, e também tinha muita gente. Quando estava amanhecendo, Kagome tinha brigado com um garoto que estava dando em cima dela a um tempo. Ficou com raiva e saiu correndo pro outro lado da praia, onde não tinha ninguém.

Hey, Inuyasha! Não te vi o luau todo! – Disse Rin comprimentando o amigo que acabara de encontrar.

Não viu porque não quis... – Disse ele amigável.

Você veio pra cá que horas?

Pra cidade, vim ontem à tarde. Pro luau, vim umas onze e pouca... Agora, se me da licença... – Inuyasha começou a correr para o outro lado da praia, onde se encontrava Kagome.

Sabia... – Disse Rin com um sorriso de sabichona.

Esses dois ainda não se encontraram? – Disse Sesshoumaru, aparecendo e abraçando a amiga.

Por incrível que pareça, não. Mas sabe, não sei como o Inuyasha consegue gostar daquela tal de Kikyou...

Sabe que nem eu? Mês passado ele nos apresentou... Menininha nojenta pra caramba... e além de tudo, uma grande criança...

Vai ver ele acordou...

Tomara... Mas eu nunca mais vou fazer o café quando Kagome estiver de novo lá no meu apartamento... – Ambos riram e se juntaram novamente à bagunça.

Ele se sentou do lado dela, ela, distraída, nem percebeu. Observava como a noite se transformava no dia. Um belo espetáculo.

Parece estar com saudades de alguém. Em que está pensando? – Disse ele, a acordando e lhe dando um sorriso divertido. Ela não acreditava que ele estava ali, do seu lado, sem ninguém. Estavam apenas os dois. Aquilo era ótimo.

Inu... Inu... Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela, totalmente surpresa.

Bom, o mesmo que você. Me divertindo. – Ela apenas sorriu e parecia não parar de pensar. Mas era verdade. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava por sua cabeça. Não imaginou que Inuyasha estaria ali, mesmo sendo irmão do organizador, Sesshoumaru não disse nada.

Sabe, geralmente você não é quieta assim... No colégio você conversa mais...

Ah... Desculpa... Eu tô meio distraída... – Disse ela, se encostando nele, deixando ambos corados. Inuyasha apenas a abraçou e ficaram ali, assistindo o nascer do sol. No meio de toda aquela felicidade, Kagome lembrou de seu sonho.

__

"Queria que meu sonho fosse realidade..."


	4. Talvez se

****

Cap.4

Talvez se...

O dia ia amanhecendo e os dois não se cansavam de ficar ali. Um junto do outro. Vendo o Sol nascer. Era uma sensação boa, que ambos sentiam muito bem.

Kagome...

Sim?

Vamos sair hoje à noite? A gente pode chamar a Rin também... – Era verdade? Ele estava lhe convidando para sair? Não seria um sonho? Se era um sonho, ela tinha certeza de que nunca iria querer acordar.

Claro. Onde vamos?

Conheço uma boate que é considerada a melhor da região. Meu amigo tem passe livre lá, e quem estiver com ele também...

Claro, vai ser ótimo! – Disse ela, se acomodando mais um pouco perto dele. O abraço dos dois já estava durando. Kagome estava cansada. Inuyasha também estava. Os dois deitaram, e caíram no sono. Os dois, ainda abraçados. Eram mais ou menos 5 da manhã. Os dois ficaram lá até as dez da manhã, quando Sesshoumaru e Rin acabaram de arrumar toda a bagunça com o resto dos funcionários. Quando acabaram, foram ver Inuyasha e Kagome. Consequentemente, acabaram os acordando.

Ora ora... Vejo que o meu maninho se acertou com a Kagome. Parabéns, Inuyasha, Kagome... – Os dois acordaram meio assustados. Viram como estavam e logo se distanciaram um do outro, ambos muito corados.

Não... não é o que está pensando, Sesshoumaru... – Disse Kagome, meio desconcertada.

Tudo bem, se não querem admitir...

Feh! Você é ridículo, Sesshoumaru! Eu vou embora. Até mais. – Disse Inuyasha, acenando para Rin e Kagome. Sesshoumaru deixou as amigas sozinhas. Quando os dois já estavam distantes...

Ai ai... – Derreteram-se as duas, se sentando na areia, e rindo uma da cara da outra.

Deixa eu adivinhar... – Começou Rin.

Ele te chamou pra sair. – Completou Kagome.

Exatamente... – Disseram as duas.

Será que isso é uma peça que o destino está nos pregando? – Disse Rin, se levantando e molhando seus pés.

Talvez... E se... Já pensou se eles...

Sem chance... Você acha? – Disse Rin, incrédula com a idéia da amiga.

É uma possibilidade... – Disse Kagome, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Quem me dera... O Sesshoumaru e eu...

O que? Ta na cara que ele gosta de você. A coisa complica mais é pro meu lado... – Disse Kagome, novamente desanimada.

Não desanima, amiga. Tenho certeza que com umas ajudinhas é tiro e queda. E vou te falar, se depois de hoje ele não se apaixonar por você, ele é um otário completo. Mas me diz, aonde vocês vão? Vai ser hoje?

Sim, vai. Ele disse que vamos em uma boate. Disse que era uma das melhores e que ele é vip por causa do amigo dele.

Ah, é a Frenesy. Ele vive lá. Você é sortuda. Lá é muito bom, e é raro ele chamar alguma garota... Quando isso aconteceu rolou um lance dele com uma menina aí que durou.

Tomara que seja assim comigo também. Hey, porque vocês não vem com a gente?

Ah, duvido que Inuyasha iria gostar de ir em duas festas seguidas em que seu irmão estivesse presente. E além do mais, nós temos outro programa... – Disse Rin, rindo.

Ah, então é sério? – Disse Kagome, divertida.

Ah, que isso, Kagome! Você vai ver amanhã! – E assim foi se seguindo o dia. Os três voltaram para o apartamento e dormiram toda a tarde. Às sete da noite, as meninas acordaram e fizeram a janta. Às nove foram se arrumar e às dez, Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram. Kagome tinha combinado de esperar Inuyasha no apartamento. Já eram quase dez e meia, e nada dele, quando a campainha toca.

Din Don (onomatopéia)

Ela atendeu a porta. Era ele. Estava simplesmente, totalmente, perfeito. Vestia uma calça jeans com tênis e blusa vermelha. Usava um boné com a aba para trás. Os dois ficaram apenas se olhando, admirando um ao outro.

Você... está muito bonita, Kagome... – Disse ele, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não corar.

Você também, Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome, essa, não escondia o vermelho no rosto. Ambos desceram as escadas e foram até o carro de Inuyasha, um conversível preto.

Nossa, não sabia que você tinha um carro, Inuyasha... – Disse Kagome, surpresa com o carro do garoto.

Bom, eu prefiro meu skate... – Disse ele, entrando no carro. Kagome fez o mesmo. Quando chegaram na boate, estava simplesmente lotada. A sorte deles, foi que o amigo de Inuyasha já tinha dado os passes. Quando entraram, Kagome ficou mais surpresa ainda. Tinham vários bares, todo tipo de bebida e petiscos, duas pistas de dança, e uma parede de vidro, e na frente dela, sofás, para admirar a bela vista que tinham da praia.

Ali. Vamos lá falar com o Miroku.

O Miroku é o tal seu amigo com passe vip?

Sim, porque?

Nada...

Inuyasha, Kagome, que bom terem vindo! Vamos, sentem-se! – Disse Miroku, abraçado a uma garota desconhecida para Kagome. Os dois se sentaram e se puseram a conversar. Logo veio uma atendente de um dos barzinhos.

Querem beber algo?

Quatro cervejas... – Disse Miroku. A garota anotou num bloquinho e foi pegar o pedido.

E como vai o namoro de vocês? – Disse Inuyasha, puxando assunto.

Bem, apesar do Miroku ser um pouco travesso... – Disse a garota.

Ah, Melanie, que isso! Não vá dizer que nos Estados Unidos eles não são piores do que eu? – Disse Miroku.

AH, tudo bem, nisso concordo...

Você é dos Estados Unidos? – Perguntou Kagome.

Sim, sou. Desculpas, nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Melanie. Eu estudo lá no seu colégio. Já te vi lá.

Prazer, Kagome! – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Mas agora eu pergunto, como vai seu namoro com a Kikyou, Inuyasha? – Melanie tinha tocado num assunto complicado naquela hora.

Er... A gente deu um tempo... – Disse Inuyasha meio constrangido.

Ah, que pena, vocês formavam o casal perfe... AI! – Naquela hora, Melanie recebeu um cutucão de Miroku. Kagome estava cabisbaixa. Estava quase indo embora. Aquele assunto mexia muito com ela. Inuyasha sabia disso. Maldita hora em que Kikyou tinha que entrar na conversa. Inuyasha se levantou e levou Kagome consigo. Saíram em direção à pista de dança. Começava a tocar uma música mais lenta.

Quer dançar? – Disse ele.

Claro... – Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a dançar.

Mas porque? Ela nem é namorada dele!

Mas ela é afim dele, e pela cena que você está vendo lá no meio de pista de dança, ele parece a estar correspondendo.

Claro, ela é mais um clone da Kikyou...

Olha, Melanie, você é ridícula. Você pensa antes de falar as coisas? É melhor você começar a pensar. Fica aí um pouco, vou dar uma andada por aí...

Mas Miroku... – Ele não respondeu. Apenas adentrou em meio a multidão nas pistas de dança.

– Kikyou vai saber disso, Kagome e Inuyasha...


	5. A velha vida rotineira

****

Cap. 5

A velha vida rotineira

Inuyasha não largou Kagome um só instante durante toda a noite. Sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera a amiga. Queria lhe dar um consolo, de alguma forma. No fim da noite, quando estava amanhecendo e a boate começava a esvaziar, Kagome e Inuyasha foram se sentar no sofá e admirar novamente o nascer do sol.

Isso está virando mania... – Disse ele, rindo.

Realmente... Melhor do que enfrentar as aulas, o que faríamos daqui a pouco, se estivéssemos em casa... – Disse, ela, acomodando a cabeça no ombro dele. Saíram da boate já de dia, quase oito da manhã, quando o dono já estava fechando. Inuyasha ia com o carro bem devagar. Estava muito sonolento, e Kagome ainda não podia dirigir.

Inuyasha, onde você fica?

Na casa de Miroku. Não aprecio muito a idéia de viver debaixo do mesmo teto com meu irmão. Você e Rin irão embora hoje, não?

Sim. E você?

Também... Não acredito que teremos de ir às aulas... – Disse ele, emburrado com a idéia, fazendo Kagome rir.

Inuyasha deixou Kagome na porta do apartamento e foi embora. Kagome nem pensou duas vezes antes de cair no sofá e dormir. Rin e Sesshoumaru a encontraram novamente sonhando com Inuyasha, lá prás duas da tarde.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha eu...

__

Inuyasha... – Ela fitou o chão, sem nenhuma expressão facial. Aquilo que tanto esperava, acontecia naquele momento.

Por favor, Kagome... Eu não sei o que será da minha vida sem você...

Inuyasha... Você pensou em mim antes de me magoar?

Como, te magoar?

Inuyasha, não se faça de inocente, pois sei muito bem que você sabia de meus sentimentos por você desde o início. E só agora, veio aqui me procurar. Você não pensou duas vezes antes de ferir meu coração, Inuyasha...

Kagome, me perdoe. Tudo o que fiz foi errado. Sim, eu sabia desde o início... Mas só agora...

Olha Inuyasha, me desculpa, mas não vou me fazer de boba novamente... Não quero mais deixar meu coração na sua mão e me decepcionar de novo... Inuyasha, nos faça um favor, não me... – Ele segurou seu pulso. Não queria que ela fosse.

Kagome, esqueça o passado. Quem eu amo é você! Você também me ama, vamos ser felizes...

Inuyasha... Eu não te amo mais... – As últimas palavras dela o deixaram petrificado.

Kagome acordou, novamente de subto. Estava muito soada e procurando ar. Só depois de raciocinar um pouco, lembrou de tudo.

Foi só um...

Sonho... – Completou Sesshoumaru, pasmo com as palavras da garota. Enquanto ela tinha o sonho, ela falava palavra por palavra, nitidamente.

Kagome, isso pode vir a acontecer... – Disse Rin, se sentando do lado da amiga.

Vocês ouviram o meu sonho?

Palavra por palavra. – Disse Sesshoumaru também se sentando.

Você já teve esse sonho antes, não? - Disse Rin.

Sim, mas esse de hoje, foi mais como uma continuação do outro, exatamente de onde tinha parado.

Bem estranho... Ah, mas esquece. Kagome, você voltou que horas da casa do Inuyasha? – Disse Rin, agora em tom de brincadeira.

Como?

Olha, eu não quero Ter um sobrinho tão cedo... – Na mesma hora, Sesshoumaru levou um belo PLAFT na cara.

Seus pervertidos... – Disse Kagome, zangada.

Vamos, Kagome, se arrume, pois o Sesshoumaru vai comprar nossas passagens enquanto eu termino o café...

Que horas são?

2:15 pm.

Já? Nossa, eu dormi...

Vamos, vá se arrumar. Enquanto isso, me conte tudo sobre a sua noite! – Disse Rin, passando o café. Sesshoumaru já havia saído.

O que houve lá? Rolou alguma coisa?

No começo da noite, sentamos com Miroku e a namorada dele. Começamos a conversar, normalmente, até que a tal "Melanie", começou a falar sobre o Inuyasha e a Kikyou...

Nossa mãe.. E aí? – Disse Rin, comendo uma fatia de pão devargarinho.

Eu, imediatamente, me senti como se tivesse sido excluída do universo... Então, de repente o Inuyasha me tirou pra dançar. No fim, assistimos novamente o nascer do sol...

Que lindo... Parece até história de romance... Mas não rolou nenhum beijinho? – Disse Rin, brincalhona.

Nha, deixa de ser boba, Rin!

Mas por você, teriam sido 1001 beijos!

É... Seriam... – Disse Kagome, rindo junto com a amiga.

__

Não muito longe dali...

Alô? Kiky? Sou eu, Mel. – Disse a garota, se sentando no sofá.

Oi Mel! Como está indo a viagem? Está de olho no meu Inuyasha? – Disse Kikyou, fazendo as unhas do outro lado da linha.

Sim, estou, e ontem ele levou uma garota na Frenesy...

O QUÊ?

É sério... Uma tal de... Uma tal de Kagome...

A KAGOME? ISSO É MENTIRA...

É verdade, e os dois estavam no maior clima...

Hunf... Só porque dei um tempinho com ele, ele já vai se jogando em cima dela...

Ele não, ela... Fazia de tudo pra ficarem sós...

EU MATO AQUELA DESGRAÇADA. AQUELA MINHA CÓPIA FALSETA... – No momento, Kikyou quebrara a unha que estava lixando.

Calma, Kiky. Nem tudo é tão pavoroso. Se você entrar no caminho dela, isso não vai pra frente...

Realmente... Agora, o que eu faço? Qual a melhor forma de humilhá-la?

Que tal se você...

__

Voltando ao velho apartamento...

Cheguei... – Disse Seshoumaru, calmo como sempre.

Hey, pra que horas é nosso ônibus? – Disse Rin, no sofá, vendo TV com a amiga.

Daqui à 30 minutos...

O QUE? – Disseram as duas em coro.

Se arrumem... – Disse ele, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Eu te pego, _Sesshy... _– Disse Rin, antes de ir tomar banho às pressas.

NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO! – Gritou Sesshoumaru, vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Depois que as duas se arrumaram, chegaram na rodoviária com o ônibus quase indo sem elas. Entraram às pressas e começaram a procurar seus lugares.

Poltrona 39... 39,39... – Kagome procurava o seu lugar. O achou, e só depois de se sentar, percebeu seu acompanhante. Ele olhava distraído a janela. Rin se sentou duas poltronas à frente de Kagome.

Olá... – O jovem se virou assustado, e logo depois deu um sorriso.

Que coincidência...

Diga isso pro seu irmão... – Kagome pensou alto...

Como?

Esquece... Parece que teremos duas horas de conversa...

E se eu não quiser conversar? – Perguntou Inuyasha, rindo.

Se você não quiser conversar, você simplesmente irá virar meu travesseiro de dormir durante toda a viagem...

Sobre o que falaremos? – Disse Inuyasha, de subto.

Umm... Que tal... – E seguiram o caminho conversando. Riram, brincaram, se divertiram. Quando chegaram em Tokyo, eram 5:00 pm. Estava anoitecendo.

Bom, então eu já vou... – Disse Kagome se despedindo de Inuyasha.

Amanhã nos vemos na escola... Tchau Rin.

Tchau Inuyasha... – Ele foi andando para um lado e as meninas para o outro. Kagome dormiria na casa de Rin.

Parece que eu vou Ter que agradecer o seu cunhado... – Disse Rin, sorrindo.

E eu, estrangulá-lo... Aposta quanto que ele fez isso de propósito?

Bom, não importa...Que tal nós vermos um pouco de TV antes de dormir? Lógico, a TV depois do jantar..

Claro!

Depois que as meninas fizeram a festa, foram dormir para logo enfrentar a dura e rotineira escola. No dia seguinte, elas estavam quase atrasadas. Mas ainda dava pra ir tranqüila. De repente, quem podia aparecer no meio do caminho?

Inuyasha! – Disseram as duas, surpresas.

Atrasadas?

Atrasadas... Falando nisso, tenho que correr, preciso levar um papo com a coordenadora... Vou dar uma corrida... Tchau gente! – Disse Rin, logo deixando os dois sós.

Ei, Rin!...

Esquece... Essa aí corre igual a não sei o que...

Inuyasha, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Já fez...

Não, seu bobo. Outra pergunta... – Disse Kagome, rindo de Inuyasha.

Ummm... Deixa eu pensar... Não...

Chato...

Mentira, diga o que quiser...

Bom é que... – Naquela hora, Kagome ficou meio travada. O que queria perguntar era extremamente pessoal e lhe deixava meio angustiada. Mas quando ela ia falar, eles já estavam no portão do colégio, e Kikyou se encontrava parada bem em frente a este, conversando com Melanie. Quando ela viu Inuyasha, apenas foi correndo em sua direção.

Inuyasha! Está atrasado... Preciso levar um papo com você... – Kikyou o puxou pela mão até perto da árvore onde o grupinho das meninas ficava durante o intervalo. Kagome não pode prestar atenção nisso, pois estava muito ocupada, dando atenção a Sango.

Porque você faltou ontem, K-chan?

Ah Sango, eu e a ... – Atrás de Sango, estava Rin fazendo sinais de "não" com os braços.

Eu e a minha mãe ficamos preocupadas com o Souta... Ele estava muito febril... Como mamãe tem que cuidar de outros afazeres, eu cuidei do Souta...

Ah compreendo...E ele já melhorou?

Sim, está novinho em folha!

PRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIMMMMMM (onomatopéia)

Caramba, ô sinal pra ser barulhento... Vem Kagome, vamos lá chamar a Kikyou e o Inuyasha, preciso contar umas coisinhas pra Kikyou... – Disse Sango, arrastando a amiga. Rin foi com as duas. Ao chegarem lá, Kagome viu o que menos queria no mundo. Inuyasha e Kikyou se beijando.

Olha, parece que eles voltaram... – Comentou Sango. Rin estava preocupada com Kagome. Depois de tudo que ela e Inuyasha viveram no fim de semana do luau, ele já estava aos abraços e beijos com Kikyou. E Kagome. Estava em choque, lágrimas inundavam seus olhos, mas se recusavam a cair. O que ela mais queria era sair correndo dali e sumir da face da Terra. Subiram, deixando Kikyou e Inuyasha a sós. Os dois subiram 10 minutos atrasados para a aula.

Assim, a semana foi se arrastando vagarosamente. Kagome estava bem desanimada, e todo dia ia para as aulas com o semblante entristecido. Kikyou e Melanie aproveitavam para tirar sarro com a cara dela. Puxavam assunto do tipo "O Inuyasha é o melhor namorado do mundo" ou "O Inuyasha escreveu uma poesia pra mim...". Isso frustrava muito Kagome. Na Quinta e Sexta-feira foram abertas as inscrições para as atividades extras. Kagome se inscreveu em arco- e- flecha, manejo com espadas e canto. No Sábado, muitos estavam lá. Rin havia se inscrito em arco-e-flecha, canto e esportes. Sango e Kikyou se inscreveram em Esportes e Torcida. Quando Kagome estava indo para o colégio, nove da manhã, aparece alguém do seu lado.

Parece que temos alguém meio enjuriada aqui. Me diga, o que houve com você nessa semana? Estava tão pra baixo... – Disse Inuyasha, chegando do lado da amiga. Desde que reatara o namoro com Kikyou, estava mais feliz do que o normal.

Não houve nada... – Os dois foram quietos até chegar no colégio. Rin, Sango e Kikyou já estavam lá, conversando. Mas quando Kagome ia entrar na conversa, o sinal toca. A primeira atividade que teria, seria Arco-e-Flecha. Ela colocou seu kimono, e pegou um dos arcos encostados numa árvore do imenso jardim. Tinham poucas pessoas fazendo a atividade. O que para Kagome, era ótimo. Para animar mais um pouquinho, Rin estava junto. Primeiro conversaram e treinaram as posições de como se atirar uma flecha. Na hora de atirar, o restante do grupo (8), acertaram bem longe do alvo, enquanto Kagome acertou o alvo, exatamente. Isso chamou a atenção de muitos, inclusive da professora, Kanna.

Muito bom, senhorita Higurashi. Você deve treinar no templo onde reside, certo? – Kanna era bem antiquada, era a professora de história.

Sim, eu treino. – Treinaram o arco-e-flecha por mais duas horas, foram poucas as vezes que Kagome errou o alvo, e mesmo assim, fora por muito pouco. Quando aquela atividade terminara, Kagome apenas deu de cara com Inuyasha.

Vejo que conheço uma das melhores arqueiras da região. Kikyou também atira como você... – Soltou Inuyasha.

Ah sim... – Ela apenas ignorou o comentário e seguiu para os fundos do jardim.

Porque está me seguindo, Inuyasha? – Disse ela, meio irritada.

Ora, você não é a única que vai manejar uma espada agora... – No manejo de espadas, Inuyasha também participaria das atividades.

Bom, começaremos em pares. Os pares que eu colocar, serão permanentes. Bom, começaremos... você e você, Hidoko e Takenawa, Lin e Kinoto, vocês dois... – O professor, para infelicidade momentânea de Kagome, colocou ela com Inuyasha.

Começando, todos sabem os princípios da arte de uma luta com espadas, não? Então, quero que vocês façam um pequeno duelo. – Inuyasha estava levando vantagem sobre Kagome. Como treinavam com pedaços de madeira, nada era muito perigoso. Kagome era péssima com a espada. Só no fim da atividade fez um pouco de progresso. No fim da atividade teve intervalo para o almoço e logo depois, recomeçaram as atividades. Agora Kagome teria canto. A atividade seria realizada juntamente com os candidatos a entrarem na banda do colégio.

Primeiramente fizeram exercícios de voz. Demorou um pouco, mas depois, o professor entregou uma folhinha a cada um, os instrumentistas ganharam um caderninho. Os candidatos à banda era muitos, entre eles, Rin, Kikyou, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Esses papéis são a letra da música que irão cantar. Cada um cantará duas músicas. E quanto aos instrumentistas, irão revezar. São cinco grupos de cinco, certo? 2 baixistas, guitarrista, bateirista e tecladista. Mas no último grupo falta um tecladista...Quem quer tentar? – Silêncio. Até que...

Eu, professor. – Disse Kagome.

Mas você não vai tentar o vocal, Kagome?

Posso tentar os dois.

Tudo bem. – Kagome se sentou em frente ao teclado. Tocava teclado e piano desde os cinco anos. Era perita no assunto. E a primeira a cantar seria justamente ela. Tinha que tocar a melodia e ler a letra ao mesmo tempo. Mas não era tão difícil assim. O seu grupo era ela como tecladista e vocalista, Rin e Kouga (um garoto de sua classe) no baixo, Miroku na bateria e Inuyasha na guitarra. Ela começou:

__

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be alright being alone

Four scene of love and laughter

I'll be OK

Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita

Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past

Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo

I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni

Kawaranai ai o I belive

Kagome cantava magnificamente. Parecia haver um anjo cantando por ela. E quanto ao teclado. Ela fazia um solo até o refrão. Todos ficaram pasmos com a capacidade de Kagome.

Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete

Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete

Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Começaram a guitarra e bateria. A guitarra era num tom bem leve, assim como bateria. Todos estavam com a atenção voltada para Kagome, inclusive o professor. Como alguém conseguia cantar tão perfeitamente?

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru

Can you feel me underneath the skin?

Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara

We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou

Donna touku demo stay with me

Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite

Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite

Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love yume no naka

Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni

Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide

Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo

Atatamete hoshii

Four seasons with your love mune no oku

****

Nessa parte da música, Kagome apenas se lembrava de Inuyasha. A música inteira lhe fazia lembrar dele. Chegava a ser irritante. O olhava, ele também a olhava. Rin podia jurar que no meio de tantos olhares havia uma paquera da parte dos dois.

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me…

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me…

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me…

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, I'll be alright

Four scene, four four seasons

Four scene, stay with me…

E se encerra a primeira música. A sala inteira, inclusive os estudantes que pararam na porta ao ouvir Kagome cantar a aplaudiram com fervor. Agora viria a seqüência, a Segunda música.

Essa aí gosta de se mostrar... – Comentou Kikyou com uma das colegas.

Que nada, Kikyou, você está com inveja, ela canta muito bem... – Rebateu a menina.

Hunph... – Kikyou apenas virou a cara. Não gostara nada nada do fato de Inuyasha ficar admirando Kagome o tempo todo...

__

Dare mo ga mina shitteru

Kese ya shinai kizu wo

Dore kurai tsuzuku no

Mou iranai yo

Dare mo ga mina matteru

Arasoi no nai hibi wo

Sen jo no heishi tachi

Omoidashite yo

Ima haha no nukumori wo

Kono hageshii naku

Hiroi sekai ni

Jibun dake no chizu egaite

Namida koraete bokura wa aruite yukou yo

Tachi agare ima

Hora nando demo

Nemurerushi shiyobi ogoshite

Ikite ikunda ashita e

Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar que ela cantava tão bem. Nessa música ele ia acompanhá-la. Ela continuou tocando o teclado. O olhou e sorriu brevemente. Sabiam que iam conseguir. Ele cantava a partir dali.

Dare mo ga mina motteru

Hito kakera no ai wo

Ikundemo nani hitotsu

Umarenainda yo

Sonna no mou iranai yo

Kono kagiri aru jikan no nagare

Mata miru rakuen mezashite

Doko made datte

Bokura wa aruite yukou yo

Furi mukanaide

Mae dake wo mite

Sono karada kuchi hateru made

Ikite ikunda mirai e

Todos do grupo deles tocavam com fervor. Aquilo era ótimo, toda aquela harmonia. Agora Inuyasha e Kagome cantavam juntos. Era um belo dueto.

Omoidashite yo

Ima haha no nukumori wo

Kono hageshii naku

Hiroi sekai no

Mata miru rakuen mezashite

Doko made datte

Bokura wa aruite yukou yo

Furi mukanaide

Mae dake wo mite

Sono karada kuchi hateru made

Ikite ikunda mirai e

Aplausos. Aplausos, aplausos e mais aplausos, apenas o que podiam ouvir. Todos do grupo se encontravam rubros. Não sabiam que tinham tal potencial. Apenas sabiam que sabiam cada um tocar seu instrumento. Era a combinação perfeita. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, esta deu-lhe um belo sorriso, ele retribuiu. Parecia que seu mal- humor da semana havia evaporado num instante, com aquela troca de sorrisos. Kikyou se sentiu desafiada. Cantou bem também. No fim, os outros três grupos foram eliminados. Inclusive o grupo de Kikyou, com exceção desta. Agora a banda já estava quase formada. O grupo de Kagome permaneceu.

Olha, agora vocês duas irão fazer um dueto. Kagome, primeira voz, Kikyou, Segunda voz... E Kagome...

Porque ela levou a melhor? – Perguntou Kikyou indignada.

Melhor não me questionar, mocinha. – Respondeu o professor, com o olhar frio.

Desculpe.

Kagome, olhe, se você perder no vocal, ainda estará na banda, pois está no teclado, ok? Deêm o seu melhor. Comecem.

Vermelho Kagome

Marrom Kikyou

Violeta Kagome e Kikyou

OBS: (Não sei se essa legenda vai servir pra alguma coisa, mas...)

__

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara

watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de

tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

Inuyasha não sabia pra quem torcia. Se era pra melhor amiga ou a namorada. O que fazia? Teria que festejar e lamentar de qualquer jeito...

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada sono mama

Come my way

mou hitomi tojite

Come close to me

mou nemureba ii

I'll be with you I'll be with you

tada koko ni iru kara

So come my way

Calling out

Can you hear me? yeah

So come my way

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me.

No momento em que ambas pararam, mais uma vez aplausos. Assim que estes cesaram, o professor de canto anúncia:

Bom, quem vai dar a nota vai ser a nossa professora de Português, Yumi. Então, Yumi, quem você acha que deve ser a vocalista da banda?

Olha, é bem difícil... Eu adorei as duas... Mas se tem que escolher uma... Eu fico com a ... Kagome! Parabéns! Você cantou como um anjo, querida! – Disse a sempre gentil, professora Yumi. No início Kagome não acreditou. Ela queria muito mesmo participar da banda e... Conseguiu? Era um sonho? Ela olhou para trás, todos os amigos festejando. Inuyasha a olhara, e já ia lhe dar um aperto de mão, mas ela foi mais rápida e o abraçara. Este retribuiu o abraço, esquecendo totalmente que tinha uma namorada e que ela estava bem do seu lado, quase chorando. Kikyou foi embora correndo, mas Inuyasha nem percebeu. Estava mais ocupado em comemorar com Kagome.

Peço para que os demais se retirem, pois iremos discutir algumas coisas com a banda... – O pessoal que estava assistindo foi saindo da sala (na verdade, um auditório) vagarosamente. Quando todos já tinham saído, a Professora Yumi e o Professor de canto ficaram e se sentaram junto à banda.

Bom gente, como todos sabem tocar muito bem, inclusive cantar, começaremos logo os ensaios, pois vocês vão tocar no festival do colégio e...

O que? Mas é daqui a um mês! Acabamos de ser escolhidos e... – Dizia Inuyasha exasperado.

São tão bons que irão tocar. – Cortou o professor, sempre frio.

Bom, eu já tinha conversado com o professor, e eu vou compor as músicas de vocês. Já tenho muitas prontas. – Disse ela, amigável, entregando uma pequena pilha de papéis para Kagome.

Se quiserem podem começar a ensaiar... – Disse o professor.

É mesmo, todos já foram embora, não? São duas da tarde... Nossa... Eu também vou indo...

Me da carona, professora? – Disse o professor, se levantando com sua pasta e indo atrás de Yumi.

Claro.

Inuayasha, não esqueça o portão dos fundos! E não fiquem até muito tarde...

Claro, professor... – Disse Inuyasha, em tom de que ia fazer algo errado, juntamente a uma cara de safado sem igual. Assim que ouviram o carro dar a partida e sumir de vista, Inuyasha ia começar a festa mas...

E os ensaios? – Disse Kagome, segurando o seu braço.

Ah.. bem... Tava pensando na gente dar uma olhada nos armários dos professores, mas... Tudo bem, faremos isso depois...

Umm... Vem Inuyasha... Olha, a maioria das músicas é em inglês. Poucas são japonesas... É, acho que tá legal... – Kagome distribuiu uma folha com a cifra das músicas para cada um e todos deram uma lida na primeira música.

Vamos? 1,2, já... – Kagome começara com um solo no teclado. Rapidamente entrava a bateria e logo depois baixo e guitarra.

Kagome, cante bem entusiasmada, a música é pra animar mesmo... – Disse Miroku. Ensaiaram durante o resto do dia. Depois de ensaiarem, badernaram um pouco e saíram da escola às oito e meia da noite. Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin foram juntos, conversando sobre a nova banda da qual faziam parte.


	6. Telefonemas

****

Cap. 6

Telefonemas

Mal Rin chegou em casa, já foi pegando no telefone. Discou o tão tradicional número e a esperou atender.

Alô?

Kagome? Tudo bem?

Oi Rin. Imagino, temos um bom papo até à meia-noite... – Disse Kagome rindo.

Talvez até mais! Mas e aí? Cara, a disputa hoje estava acirrada, não?

Se tava... Mas até que não foi tão difícil... Eu apenas tinha que cantar. Pelo menos não era nenhuma equação ou algo do tipo... – Disse Kagome, se deitando.

Ah, até que por esse lado... Mas a Kikyou, como ela chegou na final contigo com aquela voz de taquara rachada?

Não sei... Você viu como ela ficou soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos quando o professor disse que eu faria a primeira voz e ela faria a Segunda voz no dueto?

Se vi... Quase gargalhei ali... A professora Yumi fez uma ótima escolha pra vocalista!

'Brigada. Nossa, isso me deixou tão pra cima...

E colocou a Kikyou em outra galáxia, pois ela saiu se mordendo de lá...

Mas ela nem se importava muito com isso...

Não foi totalmente por causa da vaga, acho que foi mais pelo Inuyasha. Kagome, aquele abraço que você deu nele, a Kikyou só faltava explodir de raiva. Pra ela terminar com ele de novo não falta muito... E ele, nossa, esqueceu que ela existia, meu, ele só tinha cabeça pra comemorar com você! E quando você ficaram se olhando na primeira música que você cantou, cara, eu juro, esse garoto te ama, só ainda não sabe disso! – Tudo aquilo tinha deixado Kagome muito vermelha. Estava super sem-graça.

Ah, Rin... Porque ele ia se interessar por mim se ele já namora a Kikyou? – Disse ela desanimada.

Porque a Kikyou é uma... uma... uma galinha... Você tem que ver como ela fica em cima do Sesshoumaru quando ele está na cidade.. Ah, que raiva! E você, você é uma ótima garota, sincera, simpática, amiga, bonita. Tudo que um garoto podia querer. Não fique se rebaixando tanto!

Ahh... Bom, tudo bem... Eu vou desligar, fiquei com sono...

E nosso papo até meia-noite?

Bom, não pode esperar até outro dia?

Claro. Boa noite, sonhe com os Inuyashas... – Disse Rin, morrendo de rir do outro lado da linha.

Ah claro, sonharei. E você também, sonhe com Sesshoumarus. – Ela desligou o telefone, apagou a luz e dormiu um sono tranqüilo, embalado por doces sonhos. Enquanto isso, perto dali, outras pessoas também usavam o telefone.

Alô?

Inuyasha, meu amigão...

Lá vem... O que você quer, Miroku?

Que disputa foi essa de hoje, hein?

Ah, se foi... Nossa, você reparou como a Kagome canta bem?

Sim, reparei. Você também reparou outras coisas nela hoje além da voz angelical da moça, não? – Disse Miroku, quase rindo.

Ah, Miroku, lá vem você de novo com suas idéias absurdas...

Absurdas? Verdadeiras e concretas, isso sim! Não consigo entender como ainda está com a Kikyou... Inuyasha, deixa eu te dizer, caso você não tenha reparado, a Kagome te ama!

Claro, e eu sou o papai noel...

Você zoa comigo, mais você vai ver... Acho que você também não reparou, mas depois que você reatou com a Kikyou, a Kagome estava num mundo totalmente nebuloso. Nem sorrir direito ela sorria. E você ainda me fazia toda hora, a burrada de ir ficar perto dela com a Kikyou, e quando não fazia isso, sempre falava da Kikyou pra ela...

Pare de dizer asneiras, monge...

Não são asneiras. É a verdade...

Bom, se bem que na parte da Kagome triste... É verdade, ela sempre estava tentando fugir de mim...

Ah, agora concordou? Inuyasha e vocês dois hoje, na primeira música que a Kagome cantou... Não sei como conseguiam tocar o instrumento e olhar tanto um pro outro... A Kagome se superou, tocava, cantava e te paquerava ainda por cima... – Disse Miroku, rindo do outro lado da linha.

Seu monge tarado... – Disse Inuyasha, vermelho como um pimentão.

Ah, cala a boca...

Bom, acho que agora que você já falou, é a minha vez... O que você ainda está fazendo com a Melanie?

Como?

Deixa de asneiras... Eu sei que você ama a Sango... – Disse Inuyasha infantizando a voz.

Agora você está falando mais besteira do que o normal... – Disse Miroku, desta vez, ele que estava vermelho.

Pra você ver como é bom... Porque não assume que ama a Sango logo?

Porque não admite que ama a Kagome logo?

Ta bem, vamos parar com isso. Nos falamos na Segunda.

Falou... – E assim, os dois foram se deitar, cheios de dúvidas sobre o que sentiam pelas namoradas e pelas amigas. Principalmente Inuyasha. Pouco longe dali, outra conversa pelo telefone acontece.

Melanie?

Oi Kiky! Tudo bem?

Não, tudo péssimo! Melanie, eu vou matar aquela traídora... – Disse Kikyou, com a voz alterada.

Calma, garota! Me conta o que houve...

Ah é, esqueci que você não foi na atividade de canto... A Kagome ganhou duas vagas na banda, o Inuyasha também está na banda, e agora aqueles dois vão passar quase todo o tempo juntos! E ela ainda teve coragem de abraçá-lo na minha frente! E aquele desgraçado ainda ficou festejando com ela e esqueceu que eu existia...

Como você ainda ta com ele?

Melanie, eu amo aquele desgraçado!

Sei... Bom, e o que acha que faremos? Eles provavelmente vão ficar gravando o dia inteiro e você vai ficar no segundo plano do Inuyasha e...

MELANIE, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO! Muito obrigada. Vou desligar. Até!

Até? – disse a garota, confusa com a repentina mudança de humor da amiga.


End file.
